This description relates to controlling coupling strength in electromagnetic bus coupling.
Electromagnetic couplers can be used, for example, to couple data between electronic devices and a communication bus (e.g., a multi-drop bus) in place of more conventional direct electrical connections. Such an arrangement is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,402.
The coupling strength of a coupler depends on physical characteristics of the elements that make up the coupler.